The present invention relates to a decorated cover for a fan blade. More particularly, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a fan blade cover configured to carry an ornament.
Infants and small children spend a considerable amount of time lying on their backs in a crib staring up at the ceiling. Often the monotony of this vantage point drives the child to express his or her displeasure by an outburst of tears and wails. Therefore, parents often will hang a mobile over the child's crib. The conventional mobile includes several differently shaped and colored ornaments or toys, often sharing a theme or pattern, connected together by a system of threads or strings. The mobile is hung from the ceiling or some other overhead object, or extends from the crib itself, above the child in order that the child can see the different ornaments. Additionally, mobiles often may be manipulated or wound-up and released in order that the ornaments move around relative to each other or the entire mobile rotates or moves up and down above the crib. The shapes, colors, patterns, and movements of the ornaments distract and entertain the child and thus may reduce the number of the child's outbursts. Often the ornaments are shaped like numbers, alphabet letters, or animals in order that the mobile not only distract the child, but also have educational value. Furthermore, observing moving ornaments having certain contrasting colors and patterns may help improve the child's focus and thus better prepare the child for learning activities.
The conventional mobile suffers from some drawbacks however. The movement of the mobile and its ornaments plays an important part in distracting and entertaining the child. However, the wind-up mobile eventually stops moving after a certain amount of time, and when the mobile stops moving, the child may become upset. Additionally, the conventional mobile has only the ornaments that are attached thereto or that are sold therewith. Therefore, if a parent wishes to change the types of ornaments above the child, the parent needs to buy an entirely new mobile with different shaped, colored, and themed ornaments. Similarly, a parent cannot interchange different ornaments on a conventional mobile to create an individually tailored mobile for the child displaying a desired variety of colors, patterns, or themes. Additionally, mobiles are often suspended only a short distance above the crib, and thus the child may be able to reach up and disrupt or break the mobile and its ornaments.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile system that overcomes the deficiencies of conventional mobiles.